warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Pleasure World
A Pleasure World, also known as a Paradise World and sometimes as a Garden World, is the playground of the Imperial nobility. They tend to be of outstanding natural beauty and the population of such worlds are dedicated to pampering the important Imperial visitors they often receive, such as members of major noble houses, members of the Navis Nobilite, Planetary Governors, important Ecclesiarchy officials like Confessors and Cardinals, Imperial Commanders, Rogue Traders and wealthy Chartist Captains. Pleasure Worlds are often very cultured places, and many have huge proportions of their populace dedicated solely to producing works of art, music or other forms of entertainment. Casino complexes, opulent restaurants and huge ballrooms are often found on such worlds. There is a darker side to Pleasure Worlds, particularly those who cater to the tastes of the more depraved guests they receive and Pleasure Worlds often host one or more Chaos Cults dedicated to Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure. Some Pleasure Worlds contain large developing cities and other major settlements. All Pleasure Worlds are considered a sub-set of the class of planets known to the Imperium as Civilised Worlds. Garden Worlds hold a unique position within the Imperium, in that they are one of the few kinds of planets with minimal technological development. The Imperial Tithes from these planets are often lower than usual or are entirely non-existent, as many are lightly populated and may have no readily available resources to extract. Instead, Garden Worlds offer the Imperium a multitude of idyllic settings, ranging from recuperative locales to private estates, in exchange for protection. They are tranquil environments, though worrisome considerations still dangle like loose threads on a beautiful tapestry. Some are rumoured to have been ancient terraforming experiments from the Dark Age of Technology, and could be environmentally unstable. Others are believed rediscovered after abating Warp Storms, and so could disappear again without warning. Still more are thought to be the lost homes of intelligent alien species, and woe to any living there should the xenos return or reawaken. Life on a Garden World The vast majority of Garden Worlds are named for their unparalleled beauty and largely undeveloped surface. Though they have all the amenities the Imperium has to offer, they do not sacrifice the peaceful surroundings to accommodate more people. Many of these worlds are places of refuge and respite, while others are monasteries or training facilities. Regardless of their use, the basics of living engender the development of a mindset or lifestyle that supports what the world delivers. Healers develop new methods to aid the afflicted. Scholars and priests research or meditate on their texts and relics. Even some of the martial orders have recognised the need for contemplation and reflection to better hone their impressive combat skills. Each of these outlooks, as well as many others, develops into a micro-culture that essentially becomes the commodity of the planet. Compared to the majority of other planets in the Imperium, Garden Worlds move at a different pace. While not necessarily slower in speed, the sense of urgency, or in some cases panic, found elsewhere rarely exists here. On most of these worlds, value is placed on being thorough and contemplative in all actions, weighing all possibilities and seeking the best from those available. Most natives have a relaxed flow to their lives, usually due to methodical planning and preparation. Since there is often very little internal or external conflict on these worlds, major changes in their schedules or plans seldom occur. Though most of these planets are firmly part of the Imperium of Man, others are privately-owned or cater to other clienteles. These worlds are often on the fringes of lawful sector authorities, and can exist outside the blessings of Terra. Those living here might hold much more relaxed views concerning Imperial law, and lifetimes of dealing with the rich and powerful can hone their social skills to preternatural levels. Though the mindset of the community determines much of their behavior, many Garden World natives exude an almost eerie and unearthly sense of calm. They are for the most part methodical, but approach problem-solving in a more holistic way, utilising both hard analysis and intuition to complete their objectives. These folk sometimes constitute some of the Imperium's finest envoys and orators, having an innate ability to put people at ease and connect with others. Garden Worlders are open people and expressive but are equally skilled at keeping their emotions under control temporarily to achieve necessary goals. They do not relish this, however, and most make a point of finding a way soon after to process the emotional content before it finds new and unhealthy ways to manifest. With these skills sets, Garden Worlders make for exceptional military analysts, healers, and diplomats throughout the Imperium. The Adeptus Administratum frequently recruits from these worlds and -- though the Imperial Tithes for psykers are normally low on Garden Worlds -- the quality of the recruits from these planets ensures that very few of them escape notice from the Scholastica Psykana. The Adeptus Ministorum has also found exceptionally talented scholars and priests on these planets and often maintains permanent bases there to find new clergy. Rogue Traders who frequent such worlds often take the finest to become part of their crews, where their skills in calm discussion can aid in commercial negotiations. Notable Paradise Worlds Sources *''Dark Heresy: Enemies Without'' (2nd Edition) (RPG), pp. 28-29 *''Clan Raukaan - A Codex: Space Marines Supplement'' (6th Edition) (Ebook), pp. 30-34 *''Tactica Imperialis'' by Dan Abnett, pp. 47-70 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' (1st Edition), pg. 134 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (3rd Edition), pg. 114 *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium: Dante'', pg. 10 *''Angels of Death Short Story, "The Judges in Their Hunger"'' by David Annandale *''Grey Knights'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Iron Hands'' (Novel) by Jonathan Green *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game), Tranquility's End (Map Description) *[http://app.fantasyflightgames.com/dark-heresy/calixis.shtml Fantasy Flight Games "The Calixis Sector"] (Dead Link) *''Fantasy Flight Games - "Black Industries Guide to the Calixis Sector"'' es:Mundos paraíso Category:P Category:Civilised World Category:Planets Category:Pleasure Worlds Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium